Meeting You
by soracrescent
Summary: An unexpected journey happened. Akira whose life has been through many hardships ends up having a twist to it. What will become of her and how will she embrace the hardships to come as well as the newly found love of her life?
1. Chapter 1: Dangerous Mission

This is my first story so... I'm excited to see how it works out for you guys out there! :)

** Chapter**** 1:"The Dangerous Mission"!**

**My POV:**

"*Huff*"...

"My loud breathing is only making it easier for the enemy to find me." I thought to myself.

"What can I do?" "Ugh". (Groans in pain). "This freaking hurts"! I said. "Kuso"! "I can sense that nearby.

"These baka's are so annoying." I said.

"Geez". "Complaining isn't going to ease the pain." I said.

"This sucks though." I said as *I was running through the deep and leafy forest from tree to tree.*

"Catching missing-nins are such a hassle." "Why not become a rogue ninja instead while you're at it. I said in a mocking tone, while thinking about my plans and what I usually would be doing at home now.

"Not like anybody's at home or anything." "It's just me." No." "This doesn't sound like me, it's not the time to get depressed." I said while shaking my head to get rid of those kinds of thoughts.

"Oh I guess those losers finally stopped." "I'm so going to kick butt!" "Hehe". "Looks like I got to fight a couple of them." I said finally coming to a stop and look out to see where they have gone.

"Hm". "I guess they are in the corner." I said as I finally spotted them.

*Near a lake 3 missing-nins standing together hoping for me to come out hiding*.

**The Missing-Nins POV:**

"That girl is weak". One said wearing my village's emblem which is Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village) with his psychotic grin.

"I see she's an Anbu/Hunter-nin." "But not a very capable one that is." The other to the right of the first one being very crass and a very wry tone of his voice.

"Let's go see where she is." The last on the left said with confidence.

"It's about time! They really suck at tracking people." "I mean it's so easy." I said in a murmur voice.

**My POV:**

I decided then on my attack to make my assault. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet technique" and surrounding them would be bounded by" Kage Bunshin" and lastly the "Hidden Mist Technique."

"S-She's attacking from above shield your selves!" I heard one of the missing-nins shout.

" But before any of them could respond I had already planned to silently kill them off with this the technique of the Hidden Mist."

"Ah. FINALLY PEACE AT LAST!" I yelled and at this point covered in bruises and cuts. Then it began to rain and glad that the pain was subsided by the gentle rainfall.

"I have to go back so I could report this to the Mizukage." I said thinking.

"That's a stretch." "Now I have to run back all the way home."

"Ugh." "So annoying!" as I began to run feeling the rain and tear drops of water brush against my fair skin.

***Reached the Hidden Mist Village***

"Mizukage I have my report." I said.

"Okay Akira and what is it." She replied back."

"Oh the 3 missing-nins from this village are disposed of just as you ordered." I answered.

"Thanks a lot." "It's been busy for us with all the missing-nins this village has. She sighed and sat down on her chair near the desk with a view behind of the village.

"Dismissed." She said.

"Hai!" I said in response leaving the Mizukage building and made my up to my apartment.

The sounds of chatter filled the air and people busy with other missions and training to attend to.*

"Whew." I sighed. "Well, home sweet home." I said. I went into my spotless apartment which is already clean since I clean it most likely every other day.

"I'm going to take a bath and see if there are any leftovers in my fridge."

After my bath I looked inside my fridge to see onigiri and ramen and took it out of my fridge.*

"My apartment isn't small but not big either." I thought.

The ramen noodles were still soft and a little salty but delicious and the onigiri still had the same taste when I first ate it.*

"Ah." "Another day has gone by and my life is still yet unsatisfied." I said with a large sigh.

"Let's see what's on T.V." as I find the remote on the light brown coffee table and went through a large selection of my favorite channels.

"NOTHING!" "Are you serious!" "Grrr." "I made a face in frustration and ended with a hmph at the T.V."

"I think I'll just chill on the rooftop." I said.

*I opened my door and climbed on the roof.*

"The stars are always so pretty and far away." "I sound like the most depressed person in the world." "Oh well not that anybody cares." "It would have been such a nice village if it weren't for these missing-nins they screw everything up." I said to myself.

"This happens for every village though." "Hopefully I have another mission to keep me busy." I said staring up at the sky into the never-ending black abyss that had spit out these bright and tiny-like illuminating stars.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep". I said making my way down and I accidentally caught myself on a wire and fell bruising half of my right arm.

Though it was not bleeding as bad but it hurt and I winced at the sight of dirt covered on top of it.*

"Ouch that Hurt LIKE HELL! I screamed for a couple of seconds and went back carefully into my apartment and proceeded into the bathroom.

"Damn this looks terrible!" I said in anguish as the pain was seeping in.

I took a pain-killer and some bandages for my arm from the cabinet and left the bathroom and went towards my bedroom.

"This really hurts!" I said. *I went into my bed and pulled the covers over and tried to fall asleep hoping it would get better in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Ugh Another Headache

Chapter 2: "Ugh. Another Headache"!

"What to do my arm hurts and I have to perform a mission with a Anbu trainee." I said out loud.

I left my apartment in a mess since the pain was like unbearable and I felt lazy for once not to clean it.*

"Okay so who's the kid that I have to train."

"Hmm. It says his name is "Jun Takashi". "16 years old and graduated the academy at 9 years old." "Not bad but I graduated at 7 years old." "Ha in his face."

"I can't wait to scare that kid unless he is ready up to the challenge ".

"The look on his face will be priceless." I said.

I looked at the clipboard that the Mizukage gave me 2 nights before* *Meet at the Training Summit at 1 pm sharp to meet Jun.*

"I guess 12:30 is kind of early... like 30 minutes." I said to myself.

"I'm a weirdo talking to myself and waiting." I said.

"Who's there?" *I threw the kunai at the direction I sensed to find it being reflected back*

"I guess my Sensei is not just for show." A voice came from the tree.

A tall boy wearing an Anbu mask with black hair including his Anbu uniform and swords on his back made his way down from the tree.*

"Oh so, you just wanted to test my skills huh." I said in response.

"Sharp child aren't you." "Well just so you know I'm strict when it comes to training so you better listen or face my wrath."

"Oh." "I'm so scared!" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"You little ugh just talking to you made me waste my breath."

"If you think you're so tough, let's see what you're made of." I said in an angry tone ready to kill him.

"Hmm… so we are testing our strengths now." he said.

"No.

"What then?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Duh introduce yourself." I'm not teaching someone who I

don't know." "At least I know 1 thing that could be really interesting." I said.

"You go first your suspicious". He said.

"Fine my name is Akira Namikaze." "You don't need to know my age." "I like things that can be named but I don't feel like naming them and well yeah and I'm a Sensei of this weird kid, the end!" I said with a bright smile on my face.

"So all I really learned was your name and that I'm weird." "Well that's just great… fine." "I'll go next." he said.

"Well." "Do you see anybody else here?"

"Hurry up." "It's supposed to be a brief meeting." I said.

"Okay." "Well my name is Jun Takashi." "I'm 16 years old and I have 2 best friends who are people." Also I love onigiri and ramen!" He said.

"Okay..." "So, now that we are done introducing ourselves time for some practice warm ups." I said.

"Really..? Cool!" "I have itching for one right now." he replied.

"That's great!" "Well that's going to be tomorrow." I said sticking my tongue out.

"That's not fair!" he said.

"Yeah it is."

"I'm the Sensei and you listen to what I say got that idiot." I said poking his head with my finger.

"Fine then." he said he said with a disappoint tone.

"Well here." *I handed him a piece of paper.*

"This is our practice mission and the next day after we are going on a real mission". "Okay get ready, eat breakfast and do what I typed up for you.

"Be prepared!" I said beaming him a smile.

"Okay Akira-sensei!' Jun replied.

"Oh by the way you can't call me that when we go on missions since we have code names to keep our identities hidden since we are killing people." I said.

"Understood Jun said returning the smile with a cheerful tone. "Bye sensei." He said.

"Okay I replied smiling with a cheerful look in my dark brown eyes.

I headed to my apartment from my meeting with Jun and met up with Kei my I guess friend but I just saw him no talking.*

"I'm kind of a loner." "Since my demeanor to most people is eerie." I said to myself.

Can't wait to go home." I said stretching.

"Hey!" A voice came from a distance.

"Are you serious?" I said.

"Hey you're that girl." A kid said.

"She's amazing going through all those missions killing people." another kid said.

"Hey I think you kids should go home to your parents." I said with a sweat drop behind.

"Nee-san" "Okay." the kid said.

"Good." "I said trying my best to smile.

I left the kids and went inside my apartment.*

I sighed as I went into my room jumped onto my bed laying on my back staring at the ceiling.*

"What should I do?" I said.

"It's really boring." "This is my home yet I don't feel accepted." *I scanned my room to find the remote on my dresser*

"Nothing is better than relaxing time." I said.

I turn the T.V. to hear a large explosion come from outside.*

"W-W-What's going on?" I said.

"Ugh..." I said I have a headache.

"Why me?" I said shouting.

I turned off the T.V. and changed into my uniform with my weapons and headed towards the door.*

I opened the door to see some jounin slaughtered on the ground.* *I looked to see Kei barely breathing*

"KEI!" "Are you okay?" I asked him. "I'm going to take to the medical -nins just wait!" I shouted and *felt a hand reached to touch my face.*

"I-I-I know... I'm going... to die... already."

"Take...care though we rarely talked I know what you have been through."

**"I... I actually liked...You"**.. *Huff*... *Huff*...

"I don't have much time."..."but live well and"..."do not live with regrets"... "I learned that from you"...

Huff*...*Huff*.

"I'm sorry." Kei said *and then he closed his eyes with dying smile on his face.*

"Kei"! "Kei"! "Kei"! "Speak to me are you okay?! "Kei"! I said shaking him.

"I promise that I won't live with regrets thank you for liking me."

"I like you too." "Idiot ...but not that "like". "It always ends like this." I said with a rush of hot tears over my face and anguish.

"This is why I promised not to be involved with any one." "I try but it just doesn't work out."

I looked up towards the sky and the clouds began to form and rain.*

"That's why I love the rain."

"It always comes to cheer me up in these situations." I said.

"Hey!" "I got a kid to train tomorrow and I don't want anything to happen to him." "You hear." I looked at the sky with the continuous rain pouring over me...

I left Kei to the people who bury the deceased and went inside my apartment.*

"Hmm why am I crying?" I said holding my arm and gripping it tighter trying to calm myself.*

The tears just kept coming, never ending but I forced myself not to cry and hold it in.*

"That's what I have been doing for years." I said.

That night I tried falling asleep and ended up thinking about Kei and what had happened that night.*

...

Morning...*

"Hmm it's time." I said looking at the clock on my bed side."

6:00 am* it read.

"Guess it's time to go". I said getting dressed with my pouch filled with kunais and shurikens*

I left my apartment locked (of course) and made my way to the training grounds to pick up my student.*

"Akira-sensei, there you are." "You're later than usual." Jun said.

"Yeah I replied.

"Sorry about that."

"I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Let's get on with this mission." "Remember it's a practice one okay." I said.

"Ok." Jun answered.

We left the training field and headed towards the Mizukage's office.*

"We are here ma'm." I said.

"Okay." "Good, just in time." she replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Drastic Measures

"So…What's our mission?" Jun asked as we left the office.

"You'll find out." I said.

"Okay…" "So…The Mizukage is really nice, though she gets annoyed at Aoi for no reason.

"Yeah that's true." I replied.

"It's time for the mission." "Get ready." I say.

"Sure…" Jun said in an unhappy tone.

"Akira-sen—I cut him off before he could finish saying my name.

"Don't expect me to baby you, your old enough… I have been doing this for years, so don't mess up." I said with a cold look leaving Jun behind.

"Why is Akira-sensei so scary?" "She wasn't like that before" "Humph…" "I wonder what's going on."

"Geez children are so annoying." I've got to stop being so nice, it only leaves attachments that turn into heartaches in the future. I said murmuring to my self.

"Akira-sensei are you okay?" "You seem strange today." "I mean... Your mood it changed from being happy and go- with- the- flow to a dark and scary one." Jun said.

"If something's bothering you I bet I-I interrupted saying "I don't need your help… and leave me alone." "Stop acting so close to me, I don't need it".

"By the way don't address me by my first name on a mission, the enemy could find our names and get the village in serious trouble." I say.

"Okay." Jun said gulping.

"So where are we heading?" Jun asked.

"You'll find out." "Be patient and wait and also make quiet footsteps on the trees it helps us move silently through the forest."

"Fine be a mean person." Jun said.

"Hmph." I reply in response.

"Here we are." I say.

"Exactly where are we?" Jun asks.

"You know the one called "Sasuke." I said while using the quotation marks with my hands.

"Well this mission is to see where they are and their next movements. "Apparently they have a sensor which is Karin as well as Suigestu whose brother was involved with the seven swordsmen. Last but not least, Jugo who was with Kimimaro that said Sauske is the one he should protect. "

"How do you have all this information?" Jun asks in a incomprehensive tone.

"Well, if you listened to the Intel that the Mizukage got from Lady Tsunade, then you would know but you didn't so you are clueless. That's how you know your enemy. "

"The key is in the eye of the beholder. You basically choose the path you walk on it could be either a hard path or an easy path."

"You can be wise you know that right." Jun said.

" ." I said feeling embarrassed.

"AWW!" Your embarrassed that I said that, aren't you sensei." Jun says smiling with that stupid grin of his.

"S-S-Shut up!" "Your not suppose to tease your sensei." I said getting serious once again and blushing at the same time.

"We lost them." "That's just great." "Guess we have to go back to the village." I said turning my back for a second.

"Jun look at what you made me do." I said.

"What?" "Chill." "We'll find them later. Jun replied.

*Rustling of the bushes got my attention.*

"You heard that right." I say whispering to Jun.

"Heard what? Jun asked.

*Suddenly it happened in a flash.*

"Jun! Jun! Jun! "Where are you?" I said panicking.

..….

*Somewhere further into the forest.*

"Huh?" "Where am I? Jun says waking up and yawning.

"Hmph he just some kid." "Bet you he can't do anything to us." One person said.

"Hey kid we're going to have some fun." The other person said on his left with a devilish grin.

"Jun where are YOU!" "Geez this kid….at a time like this…I'll contact the Mizukage and see where this will go from here. I said sighing.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Jun Part 1

I ran as fast as I could just to make it back home.

All I could think of is that Jun might be somewhere, and probably hurt.

Guess whose fault that is. Mine…..

Mizukage! I yelled for the first time.

"I'm sorry but the Mizukage is out on a Kage's meeting." One of the jounins said.

"Well I can I go there." "Where is she?" I asked pressing him for answers.

"Sorry but that's top-secret, I don't even know." He replied.

"Well that's not good." "I'm one of her arms when she is in trouble and she doesn't even let me know whether she is here. That's stupid." I said.

"Guess she cares about you." "That's probably why." He replied.

"Well I got to go." "See you later."

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Guess I got to take matters into my own hands by waiting to go during the daytime. It's less dangerous that way."

"I'll just return to my apartment." I said leaving the Mizukage's building.

*I made my way towards my apartment and pulled out the key from my pocket and to my demise it is unusually messy.*

"Hmmmm…. this place needs some serious cleaning." "Eh..." "I'm too lazy." I said to myself.

"Jun…" "That idiot….causing me so many worries." I said while sighing.

"I 'm going to take a walk, after a quick hot bath."

After my nice and warm bath I walked through the streets taking in the all the pain and let it settle there.

Sometimes I wonder why I'm needed and why couldn't it have been me who would have died. For so many people, killing isn't the funniest thing to do but once you do it and repeatedly, afterwards you don't know whether it is good or not.

Peace…What is it? Same thing goes for a life. Once your dead unless you're a hero people don't recognize your existence, you feel like disappearing. Being popular means something. I just don't get that feeling.

I sound like the most depressed person in the world.

"Oh well not like anybody cares." I always tell myself that to keep me from losing my self in sadness.

Jun isn't like that at all. Though is really annoying he is very caring and understands me. …... Yeah I have to rescue an idiot.

"So don't crying when I come." I said chuckling at the sight of him crying.

"Jun here I come."

I got back to my apartment and changed afterwards straight to bed.

"Jun is safe." "He's okay right..." I think I need to get him right away before I really lose my cool. That's when I slowly began to drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden and Found

*The next Morning *

"Hmmm… Okay since I'm not supposed to do this mission, but the ones the Mizukage left me I'll ignore her for now."

"Right now my top priority is rescuing Jun."

"Kunais and shurikens check."…. "Next are my twin swords for safe-keeping emergencies and nothing but me and my chakra.

"I'm just going to write a letter to the Mizukage explaining this before she sends some anbus' for my whereabouts."

*The letter*

Dear Mizukage,

"Hope all is well." "Except I will not take care of the missions that given to me today, an important note came up. I am very sorry.

Best regards,

Akira.

I left my apartment and quickly scanned the Mizukage's office before dropping the letter on her desk, afterwards taking my leave without anybody noticing.

**Mizukage's POV**

"Ao let us return back home." I said.

"Okay." He replied.

"You know are still single right Chojuro." Unlike a lot of people here, most of them are old and middle-aged." (Mostly referring to him self.)

"Yeah I guess." "About the Mizukage I still don't think I could-interrupted by the Mizukage. "You dumb Ao!" *Punching him.*

"I know you were referring to me." "That's an insult!" *Still punching Ao by the way.*

*Chojuro still nervous and didn't know what to say.*

"Humph." "That's what you get in return for saying that about me." I said angry.

"What's her problem?" "I didn't mean her." Ao said.

*Hidden Mist Village.*

"The meeting was still on the whereabouts of Sasuke and him being a fugitive again."

"Ao I'm glad everything is going how it seems Kisame Hoshigaki has gotten into the hands of Killer B and is doing well. "

"This war isn't so easy."

"Let's see the progress of my anbus'."

"Hmm." "What's this?"

"A letter… "From Akira….. *Holds it and reads it.*

"THAT GIRL!" I yelled.

"She didn't do her missions."

"She's so dead when she gets back here." "I'm so angry now, but no more. "She'll get it."

**My POV (Akira's POV)**

"Eh." "Why do I suddenly have a chill down my spine?"

"I'll just ignore it."

"Jun here I come."

"I got to stop saying that." "I sound like those cheesy lines they say in shows when they are saving somebody."

"Hopefully nobody's around."

*rustling came from the bushes right behind me.*

"I just had to say that."

*I took a kunai out of my pouch and held it in my hands.*

*Suddenly people came out from the bushes.*

*They were Anbu* (Chi, Sayomi, and Tanaka are Anbu Names)

…"Chi"…"What are you doing?" One said.

"Guys." I replied.

"How did you find me?"

"Chi we know you." One said.

"Yeah but…Sayomi and Tanaka….I'm fine I can handle my self."

"Mizukage is furious." Sayomi said.

"Really I can imagine."

"We heard about Jun…" Tanaka said.

"So…. you're going to stop me from saving him?"

"No…." "We are going to join you." Sayomi said smiling.

"Oh." "By the way have you guys been following me this whole time?"

"No…" "We recently found you." "You need to fix that habit of yours."

"Yeah I know" I said scratching the back of my head with a sweat-drop.

"Well then…. get a move on it." I said.

"Okay". They agreed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Departure

*Meanwhile in the Forest*

"So Sayomi….. How's everything? I asked.

"Fine." He replied.

"You know you guys are so boring, talk more!" Tanaka exclaimed impatiently.

"Tanaka you know that Sayomi and I aren't like you, Sayomi at the very least talks more than me." I said looking at him and sighing.

"I know but this is boring!" he said once again.

"Actually you guys aren't allowed here." "So I don't know why you are complaining." I said.

"The Mizukage sent us to annoy and bug you." Sayomi said in a serious tone.

"I figured she would do that…. or something like that at least." "I practically ditched my anbu duties for saving another anbu-trainee." "This is something that isn't allowed at all in an anbus' job."

"So getting back to finding Jun…" "You guys see anything." I said.

"I sense something's near." Sayomi said.

"Okay so…. we need bait." I said thinking of a plan.

"All in favor of Tanaka going say "I". I say mercilessly.

"Hey!" "That's not fair." Tanaka exclaimed in a sad voice.

"I" Sayomi and I said simultaneously.

"Fine." "And if I die…. I will haunt you guys." Tanaka said in a whimpering tone.

*I giggled for the first time and Sayomi chuckled*.

"You guys are seriously crazy." I said smiling.

"But that's why I love you." I said without realizing of what I have done.

*Wait this is not good, I'm changing!*

*I'm not supposed to let my self like people once again.*

"Did the all-powerful loner Chi just say she "LOVES US!" "We are in a parallel universe." Tanaka said.

"I take back what I said." A little hurt by the response I decided to end the "fun" conversations with them.

"You are stupid can't you see you're bothering her Tanaka." Sayomi said.

"Oh, uh…. sorry I didn't mean it that way." Tanaka said with a sweat-drop.

"You're annoying" "Leave me alone and don't talk to me, the both of you. "I mean it!" I said with a death glare to the both of them.

"Hey if we're pointing fingers then I say it's basically Tanaka's fault so I see the reason you're glaring at me. Sayomi replied with a Humph.

"I know. But we can all work this out together right?" Tanaka asked.

"I'm doing things my way I was fine until you two showed up." "Leave you're a hindrance to my work. I replied fiercely leaving them behind and going off on my own.

"See you're the idiot in the problem." "Can't blame you for being stupid though, you don't know her long enough to know she acts cold but is really soft-hearted. Sayomi said.

"Sure." "I'm the idiot but what does that make you?" Tanaka asked.

"Hmmm." "I really haven't thought about that." "I guess I'm the cool and serious type while you're just a plain idiot." Sayomi replied.

"What the real question is how you became an anbu?"

"Just shut up." "I understand what I did was wrong but someone had to say it." Tanaka said.

"Yeah and you're the wrong person to say it. Sayomi countered.

"I get that you like her so you tease her, but do it in a less childish way." "Be a man and ask her out." Sayomi said scratching the back of his head lightly.

"You and your words of wisdom….. and if she dumps me what should I do?" Tanaka asked depending on the answer as if his dating life on the line.

"I honestly don't know." "I've never dated anybody so I took a lucky shot." "It seemed to work out." "If she dumps you…..good luck with that."

"You just like to take the fun out of everybody." "Say cool things and leave people to fend for them selves." "A cruel person you truly are. Tanaka replied.

"Whatever." "Enough about this where's Chi?" Sayomi said.

"Don't know." Tanaka said.

"Let's secure the place for her so she would be able to get home easily." Sayomi said casually.

"Aw.. somebody's acting like a protector. No offence but when it comes to her I'll be doing that. Tanaka said in a serious tone.

"Jeez when it comes to her he'll be jealous all his life. Sayomi said quietly whispering.

***Akira's POV*(Chi is her Anbu Name)**

"Now that they're gone, time for me to start retrieving you back." I said.

"These are Jun's foot prints…..I said amazed." "Seriously the one time he messed up his footing saved his life."

"Jun you idiot making me of all people worried, this is not good." I said sighing.

"His foot prints lead there into some cave hidden of trees."

*I entered knowing the risk and well I say so myself this is less risky than protecting the Mizukage on her trips around the place when needed.*

"Some people…." "Looks like a bandit group of missing-nins." "Now it became a suicidal mission to enter without caution." I thought hearing noises and sounds of people talking.

*I managed to sneak my way in and hide my chakra presence in case of any sensors.*

*There I saw Jun and he being questioned and beaten to the pulp.*

"Of course he wouldn't tell the village's secrets he's my pupil." I said with a sign of relief.

"All I got to do his grab him and kill those annoying people."

*I sprinted down the hallway and went on killing people as I go*

*Using the Hidden Mist technique that easily kills people without a problem.*

*That's when I finally reached the room with Jun inside.*

*There was at about 10 missing nins which I've never seen before waiting around and questioning Jun.*

I heard him say this "I got somebody who I care about more than my parents and that's… childhood my friend Kaede. "

*For that one second I felt betrayed and empty hurt that he cares more about this one girl.*

*At that same time I knew he had parents so it was nothing to him when it came to a normal ninja life.*

I used the Hidden Mist technique to sneak my way in and killed at least 5 before they realized where I was.

Fighting I managed to get badly injured Jun who is close to dying out of the exit.

The exit began to collapse I pushed Jun out first and urged my twisted ankle and was able to pull through and get out.

*For the first time I got a twisted ankle and found myself in a terrible situation.*

When I thought there was about less than 20. I calculated wrong…. 40 of them and two of us.

"Sorry Jun." "I'm probably the worst sensei you've ever had." I said while fighting.

"No." "You're a really kind sensei though you act like you have no problems in your life and don't want to talk about it; which I totally understand by the way, for me you are the best sensei I could ever ask for." He replied.

"Thanks." "Since I'm a great sensei I think you could use the back up anbu that came to help me find you." I said.

"Sure… but what about you?" He asked.

"I'll think of something since they probably got surrounded by other missing-nins too." I said with a smile.

"No." "I'm not leaving you behind."

"You have to trust me on this one." "Though we have been partners for a short while I believe you truly are an intelligent kid." I said.

"Stop saying stuff like that and come with me you can't fend them off on your own."

"I know." "but these people should have died by my hands before you became my student." "Since they were always on the run the Mizukage haven't given me any new jobs lately." "Except the one I left."

"The anbus are Sayomi and Tanaka." "They'll take good care of you."

"I'll escape with you guys and we'll be able to leave." "Go now while I have changed my mind." I yelled at him.

*Jun was able to move and the missing nins that were after him just got killed by me.*

"Humph." "Some anbus you are." "We're probably stronger and faster than you." One said wearing the Hidden Mist headband.

"Sure." "You'll be sorry that you said that once I kick your butt." I said.

"Hey that kid's name is Jun eh." "Seems like he'll die in an hour or few if he doesn't heal quickly, I basically crushed his ribs and cut off his chakra flow." Another said.

"Don't underestimate him." "He can handle himself because he's….Jun!" "Unlike you suckers he doesn't cower around with others and can go around by himself.

"Calling us suckers isn't going to do anything." He replied.

*Using one of my swords I put my chakra into it so it became a chakra blade and I was able to hold him off since I cut off his chakra points and used taijustu on him.*

*As the rest came about out of their hiding spots I was able to hold off at least 20 then things started to go down hill.*

By that time I had some kunais stuck into my arms and my legs. I was able to walk to where Jun was; we were both dying and I barked orders at Sayomi and Tanaka to take Jun and find help. Sayomi kept on insisting me to come.

"Sayomi its okay, go find help quick or I'll kill you, I can sort of heal myself with the little chakra I have left." I said lying knowing I absolutely have no chakra at all.

"He needs it more than I do." "Tanaka look for help and you Sayomi look for the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and beg her if she doesn't want to heal him."

"I'll clear things up here." "Don't worry." I said.

"There are still missing-nins here." With a smile I saw them leave with Jun who was looking at me with eyes of deep concern knowing something will happen.

"Okay looks like it's just you and me." "They are gone." I said out loud.

"You know how long you are going to keep this up?" "Your system is full of poison yet, you still walking around like a dead zombie….. that should stay dead." One said in a grim voice.

"Very funny…..hmm… I said with a smile. "But you're the one that's going to die in a few minutes." I said leading to my sadistic side of things.

"Maybe I should kill you all and bring back your heads like as in hunting you for Fun."

"Or you should become one of Orochimaru's pet chew toys." "Better yet another vessel for him.

*You know how I said things are going to end up down hill well this is what I mean.*


End file.
